


summer flavored kisses

by okaywhatever



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, anywhere between 13 to 16 i feel like could work idk and idc, i wrote this with no specific age in mind so i'll leave that up to y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhatever/pseuds/okaywhatever
Summary: sana's entire summer had one final objective: to kiss momo.





	summer flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, kinda.  
> i hope y'all enjoy it!

Bedroom forts had always been their thing. None of the two were fond of the heat that summer brought with it, the way it lingered around all day, making everything feel heavy and slower than usual; for that reason they liked night time better. When the sun finally disappeared, giving it space for the moon and cool air to take over. They felt more alive at night, buzzing with the energy that they were unable to use during the day...Though all the sugar they had devoured waiting for the daylight to disappear also had something to do with that.

The tradition of building forts started years ago when a young Momo felt scared of the dark, and a brave Sana decided to steal all the chairs and blankets in the house to build her best friend some sort of protection from the gloomy room they had to sleep in. She filled the inside of their improvised fort, or as Momo called it: home-made-castle, with lamps and lanterns, but not candles cause fire scared her. During one summer they had a jar filled with fireflies as their source of light, but Momo felt bad about holding them captive and convinced Sana of letting them go.

You would think that as they grew older they would forget about the fort. Momo had forgotten about her fear of the dark so what was the point of still building this thing which, by the way took a lot of time and effort to put up correctly. The number of times they had rushed the process and woken up with the thing falling on top of their heads had taught them that lesson. After a few times they decided to just build it up once and not bother to put it down for the rest of the summer.

They would stay inside of it from sunrise to sunset. During the day it was their escape from the heat, and during night their shelter from the cold. The laziness of summer took over their bodies, sleeping their way through most days not knowing nor caring about what the time or date was. As long as they were together they knew their summer was being well spent.

"Choose one" Said Sana, referring to the chocolate ice cream she was holding in her right hand, and the vanilla one on her left. Momo answered by holding Sana's left hand, but then ended up eating the chocolate one. The ice cream was long gone now and Momo was still holding onto her best friend; meanwhile Sana was busy wondering about if she were to kiss Momo now would her lips taste like chocolate or just like...Momo.

That night they both fell asleep covered with sticky melted ice cream that glued them together as they held each other so tight, and so close that it was almost impossible to tell where Sana's body ended and Momo's started.

That night was also the one in which Sana decided that she _really_ wanted to kiss her friend, and she promised herself that she would do it before summer ended.

* * *

 

The two friends were interrupted from their not at all necessary mid afternoon nap -honestly they had just woken up less than 3 hours ago, what are they even resting from- by the voice of Sana's mother, "Have you girls been outside today?...This week? It's summer _do_ something"

Sana hated that out of all days, they were forced to 'do something' when the sun was doing the most. Couldn't her mom complain about how she was wasting her summer when the weather wasn't being such a bitch? The air was dry and full of heat, Sana's lips were even chapped from the lack of water, she had to constantly apply chapstick -which Momo had bought her- onto them. It was cherry flavored, it made her lips look super pink, and Momo thought it looked pretty.

Momo on the other hand actually loved the way everything was being touched by the sun, making it all look golden; somehow it seemed as if the way she felt inside was being reflected on her surroundings. Her favorite part was the way that the light falling on Sana made it look as if the girl had a halo surrounding her head.

"You know what you look like right now?" Said Momo turning her head against her best friend. Sana's honey colored eyes looked expectantly at Momo "Hm?"

"Like an angel" Replied Momo between smiles.

For a couple of seconds Sana could only smile in return, she didn't really know what Momo meant but she liked the idea of being called an angel by her, "Your guardian angel" She said while giggling, unable to hold her laughter after saying something so cheesy.

Sana's first task as Momo's official guardian angel was to get them both slushies to prevent dehydration and getting a heat stroke, cause those were never fun. She got a red one for herself and a blue one for the other girl. As Momo drank hers, she kept thinking about what would happen if she kissed Sana right now. Would the combination of her blue colored mouth and Sana's red one create purple somehow? Would it taste like their slushies or like Sana's chapstick that still lingered on her pretty lips?

Her desire to kiss her best friend grew stronger with every raised question.

* * *

 

They were back at their home-made-castle, Momo had passed out, exhausted from the heat, the minute she laid on the pillow covered ground. Sana watched her sleep for at least an hour.

What Sana didn't know was that Momo's nap had only lasted 20 minutes, and she had spent the other 40 pretending to be asleep after noticing the pair of eyes that had made her face their entertainment for the evening.

Sana thought that the sleeping girl looked cuter than ever once she noticed that Momo's cheek had turned peach colored after being exposed to the bright sun for so long; she could have never imagined that this was in part caused by the blushing that her strong graze produced on her.

Sana woke up to Momo's eyes fixed on her face. She guessed that somewhere in between the long deep stares she was giving her friend, her eyes must have become tired cause without realizing it the roles had been reversed.

They stared at each other for a while, the candles -Sana had gotten over her fear of fire and decided to incorporate them as a source of light- around them lighting up their faces, making everything look like glitter. They felt as if they could melt any minute now, be it because of the light, because of the summer warmth or because of the intense eyes that they both had in front of them.

_This is it_

And just like that, too quickly to even realize it was happening, Sana finally tasted it, the sweet taste of victory, of a promise kept, of her best friend's lips over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> well thank you for reading i hope it was of your liking.
> 
> i've actually been writing something else but it's kinda long + i'm also kinda stuck right now and i refuse to upload any of it till it's all done cause it'd be too much pressure ?? so i just decided to write this as some form of compensation i guess;


End file.
